


The Clown Box

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Series: TMA Crossovers [1]
Category: My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Martin is there for a few lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: Griffin McElroy makes a Statement regarding the Clown Box that took Teen Griffin
Series: TMA Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Clown Box

Jon was trying to focus, he really was. He was shifting through statements, trying to find one that could help with his... Hunger... but none of them seemed to be enough. Unfortunately, or perhaps Fortunately, A knock on his door gave him an excuse to step away from that for a bit,

“Come in,” It was Martin. He already knew that. He already Knew that, “What is it?” He asked as Martin stepped in, slightly nervous, “Martin?”

“T-There’s a guy who wants to give a statement, specifically to you,”

“To me, Jonathan Sims, or to me, The head Archivist?” Martin sighed,

“He asked to speak to the, and I quote, The big man,”

“Would that not be Elias, then?”

“Elias doesn’t take statements,” Jon sighed, “At least not live ones,” Martin added on. Jon placed his head in his hand and waved,

“Bring him in,”

“O-Of course,” Martin quickly turned and left, and within a few minutes- Two minutes and Thirty Two seconds, The Eye supplied- A relatively young looking man entered his office. He was a middle-aged white man with short, light brown hair and he wore rounded glasses. He tried knowing about him, but for whatever reason, the Eye wasn’t giving him anything. 

“So, Uh, how’s this done, big man?” The man spoke, and Jon had to stop himself from letting out a groan. He was American, of course he was,

“Just... Just take a seat over there,” The man nodded and he indeed did take a seat, perhaps a bit too dramatically, across from Jon’s desk, “What is your statement regarding?”

“Aren’t we gonna exchange names?”

“Right, sorry, Jon Sims,” Jon held out his hand and the other man took it to shake his hand,

“Griffin McElroy!” Jon nodded,

“Now, Your statement?”

“Clown Box,” Jon let out a breath,

“Very well,” He paused and looked to his left were a tape recorder was already turned on. He let out one final sigh, “Statement of Griffin McElroy regarding a Clown Box. Statement taken directly from subject, recorded by the Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins,”

“Okay, so, Clown Box. It was Box. With a clown painted on it. And it ate Little Griffin... It... It took my boy, I left him behind, and I... I abandoned my boy!” At this, Griffin preformed a rather weak Dab, “We kept it in. The show, I’m the youngest brother of three, and together we have a podcast called My Brother, My Brother and Me. At one plaint we filmed a show, and one of the segments we did was trying to get into Teen Trends and such. I met with a teen also called Griffin and we bonded and he was my boy. Then the Clown Box happened, and it took my boy, it took teen Griffin, and we kept it in the show. The producers figured it could be passed up for comedy, and it did pretty well. I became a meme, cuz I began yelling about how I Abandoned my boy and people turned that into a sorta reaction image or something. Kids on Tumblr have a habit of bullying me, so it was mostly on Tumblr,” Griffin went silent,

“And is that all?” Griffin nodded,

“Statement ends,” Griffin looked at him expectantly, “You are dismissed,”

“Y-You’re not gonna help me get my boy back from the Clown Box?” 

“I don’t know what you expect me to do. I’ll get my assistants to look into it, but for now, you’re dismissed, Mr. McElroy,” Griffin sighed and stood up, 

“O-Okay...”


End file.
